Unusual Lessons
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: Prompt from the kink meme. Rated M for lemon. Gil/Oz.


Okay! This is a prompt from the Pandora Kink Meme. I don't know how well I did. This is also the first time writing a lemon, so it is terrible...  
>My face while writing this was ./ and I can't believe people are reading this... .

_Prompt:_

Gil/Oz  
>In that order. Older and experiencd Gil teaching Oz in matters of sex.<p>

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pandora Hearts or any characters used in this. I am not making any money off of this.

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, lemon

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unusual lessons<strong>_

Oz sighed, sitting down on the couch in Gil's apartment. Because it had been a while since Gil had gone there, he decided he needed to so that he could clean. Oz decided to tag along, and Alice would have too if Sharon hadn't held her arm and said something about 'teaching her to be a proper lady'.

That was earlier during the day, and now it was already evening. They had been cleaning all day, though they could have taken only an hour to clean; throughout the entire day they had been taking many pauses to nibble on something, so by now neither of them were hungry, but also neither had the right-after-a-meal fullness that you get.

"Oz, is something wrong?" Gil asked, making Oz jump out of his thoughts.

"No, nothing is. I was just thinking." Oz honestly replied. The older man nodded, sitting down next to him. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked, making the man frown in thought and just shrug. Oz smirked, having thought of something. He moved so that he was sitting on Gil's lap, hands on the man's shoulders and mouth in front of his. "How about this?" He asked, knowing the man knew what he meant. A couple of months ago, on what was Oz's 16th birthday, they had confessed their love to each other. But, the farthest they had ever gone was making out, and Gil was starting to hope the boy was ready for more…

"Okay." He said, feeling Oz's smirk because the teen had pressed their lips together. After a moment, a hesitant tongue licked Oz's lips, requesting entrance that was immediately given. Tongues battled for dominance before Gil gave in, knowing his master liked to be as dominant as he could be. Eyes slid close, the heat between the two rising quickly. After a couple of minutes, Oz squirmed a little, having to break the kiss to breathe. Gil opened his eyes, looking warmly at Oz, who had his eyes half lidded, the emerald irises glazed over.

Gil felt a smirk find its way onto his mouth, before he pressed kisses along the blond's chin, then pressing kisses along to his neck, up and down it, occasionally using his tongue but mostly keeping it to just his lips. He rubbed the teen's sides, feeling yet another smirk find its way onto his face when he felt Oz shiver in response to his actions.

"Mmmmm… Gil." Oz moaned out, almost overwhelmed by the actions. Suddenly, he felt Gil nip at his neck, instantly soothing the small injury with his tongue. The Vessalius let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and leaning forward so that he was depending on Gil to stay up. He was also, at the same time, annoyed, because, just since he couldn't see them, didn't mean that he couldn't _see_ the smirks that Gil had.

"Do you want to…?" Gil asked, his exploring hands making the rest of the question obvious. Oz gasped, swallowing nervously and nodding.

Gil picked Oz up afterwards, standing up and starting to walk to the room. Oz had wrapped his legs around the man's waist instantly, also wrapping his arms around his neck to keep from falling back. "Gil?" He managed, almost surprised at the actions. He made an 'oof' sound when he was thrown unceremoniously onto the bed, and almost instantly was covered by the man, who then forcefully kissed him.

Gil's hands were all over him, clothes being removed swiftly till they were both left with only their pants on. Oz squirmed a little, feeling a tension building somewhere. Gil felt the teen's hardened member against his thigh.

Gil decided that he wanted to hear his master's voice a little more because his master only was awarding him with quiet moans and shivers. He twisted the boy's right nipple, attacking the other with his mouth. Finally, he heard a loud moan from the boy that shot down to right between his thighs.

Oz gasped, shocked by all that was happening, though his shock rose even more when he felt Gil flick open the button of his shorts, a deep blush rising to his cheeks. Gil was surprised; he hadn't thought that Oz was shy or self-conscious of anything, but this _was_ his first time, so it made perfect sense. But he didn't need to be so shy to him. "Its okay, Oz." He murmured, seeing the boy nod hesitantly, which made him quickly unzip it and pull down both his shorts and underwear at the same time.

Gil didn't hesitate to take what he found into his hand, smirking when he heard a moan from the boy. Leaning forward he licked all the pre-cum from the tip, hearing a longer moan from Oz. He took the entire length into his mouth, licking it up and down, all the moans that the boy gave going to his groin.

The room felt too hot for Oz, as all he could feel was the suction around his member. Within minutes, his hips were bucking against his will, though, after the first buck, Gil had pushed down his hips, making them unable to move. "Gil- I'm… mmm, a-about to…" He said, trying to warn his friend- lover, soon- about his impending orgasm. But, instead of coming up the man was spurred on, his ministrations increasing at that until, finally, Oz came into his mouth. Gil slowed his ministrations, but didn't completely stop until the boy was finished to help him ride if off.

Afterwards, Gil immediately unbuckled his belt, removing his pants and underwear. Oz was lying in a state of bliss, and when he heard the metal clinking against itself he opened his eyes a little, though they closed again when Gil kissed him; he immediately opened his mouth for the man, tasting himself in the man's mouth. It wasn't a pleasant taste, from what he could tell, but he ignored it the best he could. The Nightray leaned down against him, both of them moaning when their lengths rubbed against each other.

Reaching over, Gil blindly found the lube inside the bedside table, grabbing it and barely thinking about how glad he was that he had long arms; granted, they were towards the side of the bed. He put some on his fingers, rubbing them together and moving his hand down to Oz's entrance, putting a finger in slowly to try to limit the pain as much as he could.

Oz was slightly surprised at the endeavor; his surprise was high enough to mask any pain there was. He felt the finger move around, before a second finger joined and spread him. He gasped a little as the pain started to rise, but he quelled it the best he could when he noticed Gil's worried look. After stretching him out some more, a third, final, finger was added. Okay, the pain was higher and more noticeable now. The fingers moved in and out, trying to get him used to the feeling, and stretch him at the same time. They started going in deeper, harder, faster, eventually going in so far that they hit something inside of Oz that made his back arch.

At first surprised, Gil paused for a second at that, before he relaxed a little. So, the pain was gone now… He moved his fingers for a little bit longer before removing them, quickly rubbing his length and getting into position. He lifted Oz's legs onto his shoulders, making him blush and feel uncomfortable at the angle, before something was pressing at his entrance. Oz bit his lip, trying to keep a groan of pain in as Gil moved his length into the tight hole. When he was finally sheathed as far in as he currently dared, he glanced at his master.

"Are you okay Oz?" He said, getting worried when he noticed that the boy's eyes had clenched shut, he was biting his lip and it was about to be cut, and he had his hand clenching the sheets tightly.

"Yeah." Oz managed to say through his pain; he didn't want to say anything else, because he knew there would be a quiver in his voice. He felt his eyelids be kissed, and then opened them to look at the man on top of him. "You can move." He said after a minute, almost flinching at the slight quiver in his tone. Gil nodded, knowing that he was to ignore the quiver in the tone, and starting to move.

Gil started thrusting in and out, barely able to contain himself. After a practically hard thrust, he heard Oz moan loudly, spine jerking and eyes flying open. The Nightray felt himself relax some, his guilt disappearing, as he stopped trying to hold back as hard, thrusting fast and hard against the boy's prostrate.

Oz could barely breathe; every thrust caused a wave of pleasure to overwhelm him. He moaned out Gil's name, clearly enjoying himself. "More-hah…mmm." He said, but, in reality, didn't know many ways for it to get better. Gil moved his arms, one holding himself up and the other pumping the Vessalius' member in sync with his thrusts. He suddenly decided that he didn't like how his mouth wasn't busy, so he leaned down and started sucking on the part of his shoulder that connected that and his neck, groaning when he heard Oz start moaning out his name.

After a mark was left on Oz's neck, said boy dragged Gil's mouth away from it, pulling him in for a kiss as they both neared completion. The Vessalius moaned out the man's name when he came, his cum covering his stomach and Gil's chest. A couple short thrusts later, Gil came as well, riding out his climax before barely managing to prevent himself from falling onto Oz; the only thing keeping him from falling on the boy was his arms.

Afterwards, when Gil regained some feeling he pulled out of Oz, rolling over so that Oz was relaxing in his arms. "I love you Oz." Gil murmured, making a tired Oz smile.

"Love you too, Gil." He managed, feeling himself succumb to slumber. Gil smiled, realizing how much of a kid that Oz was while he rubbed his hair, relaxing himself to sleep. Because, finally, he was with his master in every way he could be.

* * *

><p>Okay. Please review (not necessary) while I run off somewhere... .<p> 


End file.
